Transfer
by TyannaItsumi66
Summary: sasunaru is the only solid pairing so far....so DEAL WITH IT! uh...i suk @ summaries so u'll just have to read to find out what it's about tho u should be able to deduce SOMETHING from the title....or else ur all as pathetic as i thot! ;D rating may chang


Transfer

**I would write sumthin...but i dont feel like it...so nyah!**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" 

Yep...a normal morning in Suna High...

Hiya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki obviously and...uhhhh...um...ehhhh...I...uh...forgot what I was going to say...hehehe...hold on! GAARA!! 

:Gaara walks in:

"You forgot the intro again didn't you?" "N-no..." Gaara raised his non-existant eyebrow "..." "OKAY FINE!! Just help me out here! Pleeeeeeease!!" No one can resist puppy eyes. 

Gaara sighed, "Fine, but you now owe me 666 million cookies!" "B-but! All the local cookie stores including a few in Russia have quit selling ANYTHING to me for buying their stock for the next 3 years! Oh the joys of coupons." "...I want cookies..." 

Okay...enough of the crack thingy!

naruto pov

Hey there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your guide for the rest of this story! Now, as much as I would love to take you on a tour of the Ramen factory, sadly I cannot do that...I know its tragic but i must continue on with the story...

Okay, so here's whats going down.

"Sabaku Kankuro"

"Here"

"Sabaku Temari"

"Here"

"Sabaku Gaara"

"Hn"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Here against my will"

Suna High...yea the rumors are true, almost all of the student body is either in a gang, or a target of one. Me, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are known as the Sand Siblings. Yea I'm not related by blood but I might as well be, heck I live with them, fight with them, and conquer all with them, how much closer could we get? 

Wanna know more about me? I thought so.

age: 17

sex: maybe later

family: ...thats a story for another time u'll find out later

rank gang: 2nd in command after Gaara

wardrobe: black wife-beater, black cargo pants with red stitching, black combat boots, eyeliner, kunai hanging around my neck.

personality: i am myself and myself am i, dont mess with me or you'll be jumping rope with your small intestine. 

Anyway. 

Math sucks...it really does...I can add and subtract what more do I need?? Unfortunately Mr. Whats-his-face has a different opinion. Oh freakin joy. So here I am in Algebra trying to understand how to use proportions...stupid math...stupid school...can't wait until our bombs are delivered-- I mean the bell rings...heehee...You know what? My Ipod sounds a heck of a lot more appealing than listening to Mr. Needs-to-burn-alive drone on and on about stuff that hurts my brain. 

I reached into my bag and pulled out my black Ipod and flipped through my many songs...

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends_

_Do you have a best friend too?_

_It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

_Hey, you should get a best friend too!_

WOAH WOAH WOAH!!

Okay, I might be gay, but not THAT gay!! Yea...did I forget to mention that little detail? O well you know now so get over it! Okay...lets look for a REAL song...

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on your son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

Ok this is definately better...and true...in our town, teenagers are pretty much the devil...I man come on! Just because we have a lot of gang fights in the streets, we steal every now and then, and we sneak into the local cinema, that's no reason to treat us like crap...

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_They got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip off your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Again...so true...now I've never used drugs but there was this one guy..and well...let's just say he wont be seeing the light of day, or a lighter in a while...

_They said that teena-_

"Uzumaki!"

dang...I looked up to see Mr. Howdy Doody glaring at me...crap..."Off to see Mr. Baki!"

:sigh:

And so begins my journey down the halls...great...the lights went out again...time to use my Night Vision! 

BAM

Okay...note to self...install Night Vision... yea...my smart head went straight into a door...

Yay the lights are back on! 

...of course

I just HAD to walk into the Principal's door...karma hates me...or what ever evil force is working their evil little magic on me. 

I heard a sound...

It sounded familiar...

Like...

BAM again

..a door knob turning...

and therefore opening the door...and me saying hello to my good friend Mrs. Floor.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Uzumaki." the principal said, standing over me with a look that said "Why-am-I-forced-to-spend-my-life-with-these-annoying-brats-when-I-could-be-reading-Jaraiya's-new-book?" yea...its a bondage themed one this time...go figure...

"Yes, this is just the higlight of my wonderful joy filled day of joyness and other sappy happy rhyme! sayings." "Your humor...humors me." "..." "Forget it and get into my office." 

"Bye-bye Mrs. Floor, see you again later..more than likely." 

Mr. Baki walked over to his desk, sat down all phosisticated and what not and gestured for me to do the same...yea right. I jumped over the back of the chair and landed with my feet on his desk...Oh yea I went there! He glared but said nothing, that's right! No-one dares challenge me!

He didn't say anything for a few moments, and my mind wandered off into La-Lo Land...

_!!GIANT CUPCAKES!!_

_OMFLIPPING THERE'S RAMEN HERE TOO!! YAYAYAYAYAY!! DANCE I COMMAND YOU!! HAHA I LAUGH AT YOUR ATTEMPTS TO DO THE SPLITS WITH NO LEGS!! _

_W-WAIT...NO! STAY BACK!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DONT COME ANY CLOSER WITH YOUR MAPLE SYRUP FILLED GUNS!! NOOOOOOO!! _

_SQUIRT SPLASH_

_END GIANT CUPCAKES_

"oha High." 

WTFudge??

"..."

"You were thinking of giant ramen and cupcakes weren't you?" dang

"N-No...NO! Noooo...psh...no...yea..."

"So you didn't hear a word I said?" 

"..."

"I thought so."

Ok, let me point out one little detail...MR. BAKI IS MISSIN-wait...he's here...but he's hiding behind a mountainous...stack...of...papers??

"Uh...what are those?"

"Your behavior record...every disruptance in class, every fight...every attempt to blow up the school..." crap...how'd he know it was me--I mean...uh...aw screw it.

"So you'll be transfering to Konoha High tomorrow."

HOLD THE PHONE!! Mr. Needs-to-get-laid Principal say WHAT??

"What do you mean transfer??" 

"I mean you'll attend Konoha High from now on...that isn't a problem is it?"

"bleep bleeping problem bleepedy bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!"

. . . x.x

"Good, I suggest you tell your friends sooner rather than later knowing **your** friends..."

I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be an insult but I dont really care right now...my life has just been flushed down the toiled of despair...

It's lunch break when I finally escape, and I head towards our usual spot, the lone table by the gym. Yes we eat outside When I get there, the others are already seated and looked ticked...that happens when one of us is late.

"Finally!!" Temari rushes up to smack me on the head causing me to lose conciousness for a moment for returning to reality...great...

"What took you so long? Oh, and did you say hi to Mrs. Floor for me?" Kankuro asks taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger. "Yea she said she couldn't wait till tonight and Dr. Evil just flushed my life down the toilet of despair." didnt i just say that somewhere...de' ja vu "What happened?" Gaara asked...yes he can speak and yes the world is ending...

"Uhh...w-well...I'm not coming here tomorrow..." "That's it? Man you ditch all the time what's so special about this time?" Kanky needs to learn to stflipu...seriously...

"I-I've been...transfered..."

And that was the first time I've ever seen Gaara cry...jk he was just really mad.


End file.
